megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur Body Armor, Mark III
Minotaur Body Armor The Minotaur system from Kolt improved the Interceptor Body Armor system substantially by reducing the weight on the shoulders through the same thinking as was used by Knights. The armor is built in a way that the Ceramic plating supports itself and can effectively stand up without a human inside it. When combined with the helmet, the armor is vacuum capable and can be used in space. However, while in atmosphere the armor is designed to open and collect atmosphere which can result in poisonous gases getting into the armor. During the First Contact War humanity adapted the armor to contain more ablative plates on the outer layers of armor to reduce the effectiveness of energy weapons. This third version of the suit includes jump jets to allow maneuvering in space. This version is also focused on resisting more explosives and energy weapons rather than kinetic weapons like the Mk II. While the armor is more capable of absorbing damage from users of plasma weapons it is also slightly weakened against kinetic weapons. To compensate the armor also has a kinetic dampener built in which acts as a 'shield' against kinetic weapons other than melee weapons. Most notably the armor supports a secondary shield belt, oxygen scrubbers, wrist blades and a jump kit which allows the soldier to jump much higher but still not fly. Maneuvering thrusters are still capable of landing the soldier safely if no platform is reached. Concussion Resistance: 6 - 7 EMP Resistance: 5 - 7 Energy Resistance: 9 - 11 Penetration Resistance: 9 – 11 Radiation: Immune Biological: Immune Damage Resistance: 50% Crush 15% Pierce Flame: Immune 50% Cold Armor Health: 150 Shield Health: 100 Weight: 9 Special Features: Heads Up Display: The armor platform has built in electronics that assist with target acquisition as well as damage avoidance and control. This armor automatically seals breaches to the armor until it is entirely broken. The Health of the armor does not regenerate however in space the user will not lose atmospheric pressure from being shot. This also includes a +10 to Evasion and a +10 to any ranged skill checks. The Heads Up Display can be disrupted by EMP that penetrates the armor's resistances. Jump Kit: This armor has an advanced jumping capability which allows the user to jump twenty meters in any direction. The Jump Kit does not protect against impacts on surfaces jumped to and the user must roll a Fortitude check vs. 30 in order to maintain the jump and not break limbs upon impact. If the jump fails the user rolls a 50% chance to break limbs on impact. Wrist Blades: This armor features extendable blades in the wrists which allow it to add +5 to melee combat checks other than blocking while also providing a 'free' weapon for the soldier. The blades have the same stats as a Katana although their stamina costs are halved and they take no penalty to dual wielding. Cost: 15,000